Change
by Airi-hime
Summary: ChihiroSen is back but something is different...SenXOC alittle HakuXSen Please R&R Rated T for some well colorful language and possibly some lemon...heh
1. Change

**Change**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away...damn!**

Spirits a ridiculous thing to believe in, thats what I thought before I was there. With my own two feet fighting to keep my name **Chihiro. **But that has all changed!

It has been 8 years since I went to the Spirit world. There my parents ate till they were pigs, I had my name stolen from me, I worked in a bath house run my old year-round pmsing witch named Yubaba. There I met many wonderful friends that I still hold dear to me. Lin My partner in crime. She helped me and we became best friends I told her everything. If I could see her again I would cry tears of joy.

Kamajii, what an old crook. A spider like man with six arms. I was scared of him at first but he is kind old wise man and a dear friend or grandfather you could say!

Boh, a overly sized baby that is well very spoiled. He is the son of Yubaba but he has a way to get around Yubaba.

There are many more friends but there seems to be one person I can't remember. All I know he saved my life countless times. Who is he? What is his name?

67676767676767

I'm 17 years old now. I have changed in almost any way considering of how I looked back then. I have long wavy black hair and my eyes are more of a hazel color. I've grown tall and I have curves. I have many friends and I've moved from my house. Gone from that place. Thank Bloody God!

Ever since we came back from the spirit world, my parents ate and ate. They became pigs, they hogged all the food leaving only scraps for me. They hit me and told me I was a failure, a mistake, i was a slut and a fool to them. My Mother became a crack whore even though she ate like a pig she some how kept her body form and she could fuck dealers like she could wolf down a table full of chicken. My dad still had his job..amazing he could actually fit in the car.

I've moved into a two story house with a friend.

All I can say is that the most part that has changed for me is my name.

Sen

I've legally changed my name to Sen. Chihiro reminded me of my parents. I hate them.

676766767

The Bath House

"HAKU GO GET HER NOW! I WANT TO SEE HER!" Lin's sobs echoed through the bath house. Many have been able to accept that Chihiro isn't coming back but Lin was different she couldn't face it. She blamed Haku for letting her go, but she still yelled and sobbed for him to go get her. The truth is he tried but he gave up he couldn't find her any where. She used to visit his river all the time but now no one was there. His love still harbored for her but if he didn't see her soon he feared it would be gone.


	2. Sen is back

I DON"T OWN SPIRITED AWAY!

Sen walked out of the tunnel to see the bank and a where a river should be but it was all rocks.

As she stepped lightly on each rock towards the old stone steps. Here she walked on and on through a town that was so familiar. ' Its going to be dark soon...' Sen thought as she walked on till she came to a bridge.

She remember this clearly a small door that she could fit through and down the long stairs to the boiler room. Once she got to the boiler room she instantly saw Kamajii yelling at his Soot balls. She stepped into the middle of the floor looked up at him and said

" Grandfather, I need a job!"

" Mh a job there isn't a job here for a human go away."

" Grandfather Kamajii don't you recognize your granddaughter Sen?"

" Sen...SEN? Is that really you?" Kamajii finally looked up and grabbed the girl into a big hug.

"How are Kamajii..you seem to be doing well." Sen said returning the hug.

" Chihiro..you've changed so much."

"STOP! Please, please don't say that name. I 've changed my name." Sen yelled "let me introduce myself, I am Sen, 17 years old and here to stay and work at the bath house for ever."

"Mh well go see Yubaba you know the way." Kamajii said

Sen went the familiar way up to Yubaba's head quarters.

Sen waltzed into Yubaba's office and said

" I need a job. I would like to become Lin's assistant again. I'm Sen 17 years old and i used to be called Chihiro but now i hate that name and my god damn retarded parents!"

" Mh yes okay sign here and here."

" No i will not work with a contract. You cannot steal my name Granny Yubaba. Now excuse me!"

Sen walked past Yubaba and into Boh's room.

"Boh you big sweet..SEN Is back!!!" Sen cried out

"Sen, is that you!!!" Boh cried out still looking the same.

"ha ha yes yes it is me! Now I'm going to go find Lin!" Sen said as she hugged the big baby and left.

**Downstairs at the big bath**

Lin was cleaning the big bath alone and grumbling about god who knows what.

" ha ha Lin your hopeless when you work alone you know that. Now do me a favor and get a Herbal Soap!" Sen said as she took a extra scrubber and started scrubbing at the muck in the tub.

"yes Sen...wait SEN OMG SEN YOU BACK SEN IS BACK" Lin cried as she instantly recognized her friend. She burst into tears and left to get a Herbal soap and to tell everyone Sen was back.

Sen giggled at her friends response and continued to scrub away. Forgetting the boy who saved her life who was watching above.

Lin and Sen finished the bath and proceeded to get food. Thats where the fun began.

It was a party that night. Everyone drank and drank and ate and ate. The toads were singing Oops I Did It Again. The Girls were tangoing and did I mention everyone was DRUNK. If Sen didn't go to this party she wold of never met Haku and a boy named Kyo.

Kyo had medium spiky blond hair and pretty blue eyes. He was muscular and was a complete sweetheart.

Haku came running up to Sen and hugged her. At this connection Sen remembered who he was.

"Haku...Haku your really Haku." Sen hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek before being dragged away by Lin for bed.

Kyo watched across the room as Sen cried and hugged over Haku. He loathed Haku for knowing Sen would be hurt by what Haku did. He would just wait till she needed him. Ever since he learned about her and now have seen her he was in love.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sen was working away in the bath catching up with Lin when out of nowhere Zeniba showed up with a piece of chocolate and told Sen..

"My child if you truly want to stay here forever you must eat this and you'll become your true spirit"

Sen nodded and plopped the chocolate int her mouth and ...

**Authors notes:**

**What spirit should Sen be?!?**

**Fire, Air, earth, Storm, Or water Please tell Me!**


End file.
